Wang Chan
|japname = ワンチュン |birthname = |namesake = Wang Chung |stand = |prisonerno = |horse = |age = Appears over 50 |birthday = |zodiac = |czodiac = |death = February 7, 1889''Chapter 44 Into Oblivion'' (Assuming the events between his death and the ship exploding were within the same day) |gender = Male |height = |weight = |blood = |nation = Oriental Origin |hair = Dark |eyes = Black |color = |movie = |food = |actor = |animal = |flower = |musician = |sportsman = |hobby = |family = |affiliation = Ogre Street Dio Brando |mangadebut = Vol. 1 Ch. 7 The Vow to the Father |mangafinal = Vol. 5 Ch. 43 The Final Ripple! |animedebut = Episode 2 A Letter From The Past (Episode) (flashback) Episode 3 Youth With Dio (Episode) |gamedebut = JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Heritage for the Future |seiyuu = Kazumi Tanaka (game) Hiroshi Naka (Anime) |voiceactor = }} Wang Chan (ワンチュン Wan Chun) is a minor antagonist featured in Part I: Phantom Blood as the servant of Dio. Personality As a human, Wang Chan has shown a nasty and greedy personality, selling a poison to Dio Brando without any regard for its use and heading back to the Joestar mansion to salvage for treasures and antiques. Upon becoming a vampire, however, he becomes entirely devoted to Dio's wishes. Synopsis Phantom Blood Originally only known as the "Oriental Man", he owned a curiosity shop on Ogre Street. Wang Chan sold Dio the poison which Dio used in his murder of his father, Dario Brando and his attempted murder of George Joestar, although Wang was not concerned with what the poison was to be used for. He told Dio, without much, if any, intent to provoke him, of a man in his own land who had a similar birthmark to Dio's who had a harsh life, but in the end lived to be over 183.Chapter 7: The Vow to the Father Sometime after, he was captured by Jonathan Joestar and taken to the the Joestar Manor. When he is used in an attempt to force Dio to go with the police, he again mentions his fortune telling, saying that Dio is far too lucky to fully have to give up this early. Dio uses George's blood to become a vampire, taking Wang Chan as his subordinate when the latter goes to search the Joestar manor for valuables.''Chapter 11 & 17: Transcend Humanity! & Episode 3: Youth With Dio Wang Chan then takes care of Dio while he is recovering from his injuries, showing great loyalty to him. He is seen pushing Dio around in a wheelchair during their encounter with Jack the Ripper.Chapter 18: Jack the Villain and Zeppeli the Eccentric & Episode 4: Overdrive He attacks Jonathan during his training, but is defeated and escapes, informing Dio about the ripple.Chapter 20: The Tragedy at Sea When the group of heroes reach Dio's mansion, Wang Chan remains hidden, being the only zombie to survive the battle. He finds Dio's head and guards it, lamenting that Dio didn't have a new body.''Chapter 41: A Demon's End & Episode 9: The Final Ripple Dio trusts him enough to be responsible for his head and implanting it onto Jonathan's body. He manages to stow away on the ship Jonathan and Erina board and after being spotted by Jonathan reterives Dio's head from a coffin. The following events did not go according to plan however, as Jonathan used the last of his strength to crush Wang Chan's head and sent a ripple throughout his body. The impact from the attack sends Wang Chan's headless body flying into the ship's machinery and disrupts it due to the ripple controlling his carcass, causing the ship full of zombies to explode.Chapter 42-44: Prelude to the Storm & Episode 9: The Final Ripple Abilities As a human, Wang Chan was a fortune teller and an expert on oriental poisons. He successfully predicted that Dio would have great luck in his life, which proved to be true in his many near-death survivals. After being zombified, he appears to have retained his personality, though he shows a more bloodthirsty side and selflessly serves Dio. In terms of physical ability, he can jump great distances much like one trained in martial arts, and is confident enough to kill a human by a simple swipe of his rigid claw-like hands. However, as one of the zombies shorter in stature, he usually takes to running away or hiding in self-defense, unless directly told by Dio to attack. After Dio loses his body, Wang Chan is also shown capable of fighting one handed, whilst the other hand holds Dio's head. He also turns the head to fixate Dio's vision, allowing the vampire to use his Space Ripper Stingy Eyes. Claws: In battle, Wang Chan chooses to wear gloves with giant-sized claws. This way he is able to increase his power and attack range, though this proved to be unsuccessful against Jonathan's Zoom Punch. References Site Navigation Category:Part I Characters Category:Deceased Characters from Phantom Blood Category:Male Characters Category:Minor Antagonist Category:Zombies